1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an automatic adjusting method and system, and more particularly to a method and system for automatically adjusting an autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D display techniques are developed with progresses in display technologies. The 3D display technique is achieved through a design simulating left and right human eyes. Based on a certain level of parallax present between images perceived by left and right human eyes, a distance of an object perceived can be determined after analysis on the left-eye and right-eye images received by the brain.
In a type of 3D display technique, images can be filtered by special glasses to generate a parallax between left and right eyes to further construct a visual effect in a human brain.
In another type of 3D display technique, two frames are generated by using different polarization angles. The two frames are respectively focused at a left eye and a right eye, so as to construct a 3D visual effect in the brain. Such 3D display technique is referred to as an autostereoscopic 3D display technique. In the autostereoscopic 3D display technique, a display angle or polarization angle is correspondingly adjusted according to a distance between a user face and an autostereoscopic 3D display device, such that frames can be accurately focused at left and right eyes of the user. However, as minute errors of an assembly process of an autostereoscopic 3D display device are inevitable, the frames may fail to accurately focus at the left and right eyes of the user if the errors of the assembly process exceed beyond a tolerable range, such that the display quality of the autostereoscopic 3D display device can be severely affected.